This project will investigate transferrin (Tf) conjugated fluorescent nanoparticles loaded with an siRNA, LOR-1284, as a theranostic agent for acute myelogenous leukemia (AML). LOR-1284, a siRNA targeting the R2 subunit of ribonucleotide reductase (RNR), is a promising agent for overcoming RNR-mediated drug resistance in AML. The nanoparticles are designed to facilitate LOR-1284 delivery to AML cells (for therapy) while enabling easy detection of delivery efficiency to the AML cells in leukemia patients (for diagnosis). A novel microfluidic method has been developed for nanoparticle synthesis. This project will be carried out by a multidisciplinary team of investigators at NIL and at The Ohio State University.